Taylor Kinney
Taylor Jacks Heisler Kinney (known as simply Taylor Kinney) was born on July 15, 1981 in Lancaster (Pennsylvania). He's an American actor and model. Relation with Lady Gaga He first met Lady Gaga on the set for the music video of "Yoü and I" back in July, 2011. Since then, the pair has a had a steady relationship. Lady Gaga has stated that he served as inspiration for most of the songs written for ARTPOP. Other Table 027.jpg|(Jul 21, 2011) Y&I-V-1.png 319207 199828150082468 151557504909533 509795 1522353191 n.jpg Lady Gaga-You and I-music video-00.jpg 291237 10150265738361607 217588146606 8040483 6710422 o.jpg Y&I-IX-2.png Y&I-IX-1.png 291521 10150265738861607 217588146606 8040498 5041402 o.jpg Snapshot 043.jpg Snapshot 078.jpg Snapshot 28.png Snapshot 37.png Snapshot 54.png Snapshot 57.png 8-4-12 LM.com 001.jpg|(Sep 2, 2011) 8-4-12 Pool 001.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor3.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor4.jpg 733801_596642563696788_1540363986_n.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor2.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor7.jpg 26 September 2011 001.jpg|(Sep 26, 2011) 11-5-11 At Hotel 001.png|(Nov 5, 2011) Gaga with Taylor Kinney.jpg|(Dec 10, 2011) 1-1-12_Leaving_Joanne_Trattoria_restaurant_001.jpg|(Jan 1, 2012) 1-16-12 Out in Hermosa Beach 2.jpg|(Jan 16, 2012) Lady Gaga e Taylor Kinney 30.jpg|(Feb 3, 2012) 2-10-12 Soho House with Taylor Kinney.jpg|(Feb 10, 2012) 3-18-12 Arriving at Gold Coast Hotel in Chicago.jpg|(Mar 18, 2012) 6-15-12 Cha Cha Char 001.jpg|(June 15, 2012) 6-15-12 On hotel balcony 001.jpg 6-16-12 Leaving the Brisbane Entertainment Centre 002.jpg|(Jun 16, 2012) 6-17-12 Leaving Brisbane 001.jpg|(Jun 17, 2012) 6-18-12 Taronga Zoo 001.jpg|(Jun 18, 2012) 6-25-12 At Sydney Harbor 005.jpg|(Jun 25, 2012) 6-29-12 Melbourne Casino 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2012) 7-21-12 Out in New York 001.jpg|(Jul 21, 2012) 7-22-12 LM.com pic 001.jpg|(Jul 22, 2012) 7-22-12 At Joanne Trattoria restaurant 003.jpg 7-23-12 Joanne Trattoria 001.jpg|(Jul 23, 2012) 9-1-12 Out in Amsterdam with Taylor 001.jpg|(Sep 1, 2012) 9-1-12 Out in Amsterdam with Taylor 002.jpg 9-7-12 Starbucks 001.png|(Sep 7, 2012) 10-11-12 Instagram 001.jpg|(Oct 11, 2012) 12-11-12 Out and about in Moscow 003.jpg|(Dec 11, 2012) 1-8-13 Attends Bulls Annual Charity Dinner 004.jpg|(Jan 8, 2013) 1-8-13 Attends Bulls Annual Charity Dinner 006.jpg 1-25-13 Visiting Born Brave Bus 007.jpg|(Jan 25, 2013) 1-25-13 Casino 001.jpg 562351 518706138171884 1055723187 n.jpg 001~79.jpg|(Jun 10, 2013) 8-11-13 Out in West Hollywood 003.jpg|(Aug 11, 2013) 11-1-13 Out and about in NYC.jpg|(Nov 1, 2013) 11-3-13 YTMA Backstage 003.png|(Nov 3, 2013) 12-21-13 Out and about in NYC 003.jpg|(Dec 21, 2013) 12-23-13 Cinema 001.jpg|(Dec 23,2013) 12-23-13 Supermarket 001.jpg|(Dec 23,2013) 12-26-13 Out and about in NYC 001.jpg|(Dec 26,2013) 12-27-13 At Lancaster Restaurant 001.jpg|(Dec 27,2013) 1-12-14 Leaving the Golden Globe Awards - After Party 001.JPG|(Jan 12, 2014) 2-1-14 Britney Spears Concert in Las Vegas 003.jpeg|(Feb 1, 2014) 2-22-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(Feb 22, 2014) 2-22-14 Out and about in Chicago 003.jpg 3-29-14 Twitpic 002.jpeg|(Mar 29, 2014) 3-29-14 In NYC 002.jpg 4-4-14 At BPM Club in NYC 002.jpg|(Apr 4, 2014) 4-6-14 Twitpic 001.jpg|(Apr 6, 2014) 4-25-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(Apr 25, 2014) 4-25-14 Out in Chicago 001.jpg 5-7-14 Instagram 002.jpg|(May 6, 2014) 5-13-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 13, 2014) 6-29-14 At The Water Club in Altantic City 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2014) 6-29-14 At Borgata Hotel - Bar in Atlantic City 001.jpeg 7-12-14 Instagram 004.jpg|(Jul 12, 2014) 9-4-14 Instagram 005.jpg|(Sep 4, 2014) 9-5-14 Out in Chicago 003.jpg|(Sep 5, 2014) 9-5-14 At Harper's Bazaar NYFW Fete in NYC 001.jpg|(Sep 5, 2014) 9-5-14 At Harper's Bazaar NYFW Fete in NYC 006.jpg 12-7-14 Arriving at JFK Center For Performing Arts in Washington 001.jpg|(Dec 7, 2014) 12-7-14 At JKF Center For Performing Arts in Washington 001.jpg 12-7-14 The 37th Annual Kennedy Center Honors in Washington 005.jpg 10848284 622527421204110 1233996545 n.jpg Reference *IMDb Links *Official website *Facebook *Twitter Category:Significant others Category:Related to Lady Gaga